Two Lovey Dovey Nights
by AnimeAndMangaForever
Summary: Mirajane Strauss got tickets for NaLu and RoWen to go on a special trip. She won't reveal where they are going until they get there. Mirajane has a plan that she is trying to accomplish. What is her plan? All we know now is that she wants it to be lovey dovey for NaLu and RoWen! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys enjoy! This is Chapter 1. Sorry for the short chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Special thanks to him!**

**Normal POV-**

It's an ordinary day at the Fairy Tail guild. Some were going on jobs while others were louging around.

**Mirajane's POV-**

"Natsu! Lucy! Wendy! Romeo! Come here quickly! I need to tell you something!" I said. All four mages gathered around the bar where I was standing. "What do you need, Mira?" asked Natsu. The others nodded in agreement. "Oh, nothing particular. I got tickets for you mages to go on a special vacation." I explained. "What did you just say, Mirajane? You got tickets for us four?" Lucy questioned. "Correct, Lucy." I answered. "Where are we going?" asked Wendy and Romeo together. "That I can't answer." I responded. "Why?" pleaded Natsu. "You four are going to find out yourselves." I said with pleasure. "Are you going taking us to someplace weird and creepy?" Wendy asked. "Of course not. All I will tell you is that it is going to be a lovey dovey trip." I hinted. "Lovey dovey trip?" Romeo said, slightly blushing. "We will leave tomorrow at dawn, so hurry up and get some sleep!" I exclaimed. The four mages scurried home to get ready. I turned around and took out my tiny notebook. I flipped to the page marked "Lovey Dovey Plan" and next to "Step One," I wrote: "success!" _It is going great_, I thought.

**Dawn~**

**Lucy's POV-**

My pink alarm clock rang so loud that it even startled me. "At least it woke me up." I said. I started getting ready. _What should I wear today_, I thought. Eventually, I made my decision. I was almost late so I zoomed out the door. At the harbor, I saw Natsu and Mirajane. "Good morning Natsu, Mirajane." I greeted. "Hey Lucy." they said. A few minutes later, Wendy and Romeo showed up. "Wendy, you look adorable." complimented Mirajane. "Thank you Mirajane." Wendy responded. "Better get on the boat now." Mirajane stated. "Nah, I would rather swim." exclaimed Natsu. "No you are coming on the boat." Mirajane argued. Natsu and Mirajane argued and argued and in the end, Mirajane and I dragged Natsu on the boat. When the boat set sail, Natsu immediately started puking. _As always_, I said to myself. The weather that day was beautiful. The clear sky, the puffy clouds, the shining sea, everything, was wonderful. It was really sunny and humid that day, so Wendy and I changed into our tank tops and skirts. After that, we sat on our beach chairs that we momentarily brought along with us. "What do you want to drink, Lucy?" questioned Wendy. "Anything will do." I answered. "Same here." Romeo said. "I never asked you Romeo but whatever, I'll get you it." said Wendy. _How sweet of her_, Mirajane thought.

**At the destination~**

**Romeo's POV-**

I was in awe. Mira brought us to the world's most luxurious and biggest beach resort I have ever seen.I examined the resort. It was a five star rated resort with the most delicious food and the most comfortable beds. It has the most cleanest pool and the most sparkling waters. It was totally awesome in my opinion. "What do you guys think?" asked Mirajane who was confident that she would get a positive answer. Delightful, amazing, lovely, in awe is what she had heard. "Go ahead and enjoy yourselves. I will get us a room." she said."Ok." I replied. We all wanted to explore so we did.

**Mirajane's POV-**

I took out my small notebook again and turned to the "LDP"("Lovey Dovey Plan") page again. This time, I wrote "success!" next to "Step Two" and "Step Three." _Yes_, I thought. I walked into the main lobby to book rooms. Suddenly, a light bulb came to me. " I just had the best idea." I said.

**Thanks Minna-san! See you next time!**


	2. Tag That I Created

**1. Favorite Couple?**

**Wendy and Romeo.**

**2. Favorite Kind Of Magic?**

**Can't choose. Magic is just awesome.**

**3. Like Fairy Tail?**

**Of Course. DUH!**

**4. Rate it:**

**Okay/Good/****Perfect**

**5. Which Song(s) Do You Like The Best?**

**Opening #13, Opening #14, and Glitter.**

**6. Sting or Rogue?**

**Rogue.**

**7. Favorite Exceed?**

**Panther Lily in short version.**

**8. Favorite Battle?**

**All battles.**

**9. Do You Get Emotional While Watching It?**

**Yes, yes, yes.**

**10. Do You Want To Join Fairy Tail?**

**YES! YES! YES! OF COURSE!**

***I TAG ALL OF YOU TO DO THIS TAG!***

**"LOVE FAIRY TAIL!"**

**Anime Suggestions:**

**Shugo Chara**

**Jewel Pet**

**Fruits Basket**

**Full Moon**

**Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha A's**

**みんな！さようなら！じゃあ、また！**

**(Min'na! Sayōnara! Jā, mata!)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey people! This is my official Chapter 2! I didn't have time so I posted the tag. Sorry! The tag was to tell you a little more about my interest in Fairy Tail. I want all of YOU to do the tag. Enjoy! By the way, tell me in the reviews if my chapters are short. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Special thanks to him!**

**Romeo's POV-**

"That was a lot of fun, and I mean it!" I admitted. "It sure was." exclaimed Wendy. We were standing outside, in front of the resort. The sun was almost setting. For the past few hours, we have examined the resort. In other words, we were checking it out. "Hey Mira!" shouted Natsu, scaring the hell out of me. "Natsu! Don't be so sudden!" I told him. "Exactly, Natsu." Mirajane agreed. "Huh? What did I do?" questioned Natsu. Suddenly, Lucy started laughing so hard that she started crying. "Ha, ha, ha! Did you see his facial expression? It was hilarious!" said Lucy, still laughing like a maniac. It was funny, to be honest. When he replied back with a "Huh?", It looked like he was dumb and stupid that he was in preschool. It was like he was a toddler in a huge body. And I mean it. _Awkward_, I thought. We all couldn't hold back any more. Everyone started bursting with laughter. _The people at this resort must think that were weirdos or something_, I said in my mind.

**Natsu's POV-**

_What are they laughing at_, I thought. My thoughts got interrupted by Mirajane. "Everyone! Lets go! I want you guys to see your bedrooms!" said Mirajane. We all wanted to see what our bedrooms look like so we ran as fast as we could. We entered the elevator. The minute the elevator started moving upwards, I started feeling queasy. "Natsu, you get sick when riding an elevator? That's odd, in a way." Romeo asked. "Natsu should have taken the elevator." said Lucy. "This resort is huge so if he took the stairs, then he might get lost." stated Wendy. "I agree Wendy." said Mira. We continued up the elevator untill we got to the 8th floor.

**Standing outside of bedrooms~**

**Wendy's POV-**

_It seems like Mirajane booked us the most craziest rooms of all_, I thought. On the first door that we could see, it was painted red and pink, with splashes of color everywhere. On that door hung a sign that said: " The Fiery Pink." The second door that was visible had birds painted all over it and the background was a royal purple color. This time, the sign said: "The Soaring Flame." The last door was the most threatening door of all. The sign said: "Top Secret. If You Enter, You Shall Be Killed." I was scared. That was one of the doors that we booked. Well, not us but Mirajane. This very last door was a poisonous purple with specks of red peeking out. "Um Mirajane, you know that we have5 people right?" I asked, afraid to know the answer. "I do." responded Mirajane, an evil smile spreading across her face. "Mirajane your creeping me out, like literally." said Romeo. "There are only 3 rooms, Mira." said Natsu. "I know." answered Mirajane.

**Mirajane's POV-**

"Now hurry up and scurry to your rooms. I will be taking the top-secret room." I explained. "Mira, how are we able to sleep when there are 2 rooms for 4 people?" asked Natsu. "Easy, 2 of you will share 1 room." I told them. "WHAT!?" they screamed, at me. "I'm sorry but the woman at the counter said that this resort is so popular and busy that they only have 3 rooms left." I explained quickly. The part about the "3 rooms left" was actually a lie. I didn't want to tell them that I did this on purpose. I can't show my plan. "At least we get a room." stated Romeo. "See, Romeo is thinking on the bright side! It's decided. Natsu and Lucy take the first room while Wendy and Romeo will take the second room." I said. The second I finished talking, everyone started to blush extremely hard. I opened the doors and pushed them into their proper room. Then I shut their doors. I hurried into my room, closed the door and sat down at the desk provided. I took out my notebook and next to "Extra Step", I wrote "success!" "Time for "Step Four"!" I whispered.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Minna-San! How ya doing? This is Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Special thanks to him as always!**

**Lucy's POV-**

_This is very awkward. Very awkward. Why the hell did Mirajane just do that? I don't get it. Why do I have to stay in the same room with this freaking animal? Mirajane is officially EVIL_,I thought. "Guess we'll be staying in the same room." Natsu stated, with a HUGE grin. "You're creepy." I responded.

**In the next room~**

**Wendy's POV-**

I stood there dumbfounded, silent, and very puzzled. "Take a seat." Romeo said. I agreed. I sat down and Romeo said that he wanted to go to the bathroom. He left the room in search of a bathroom. My mind was wandering off. _What was that just about? I wanted to sleep with Lucy. Why does Mirajane get a room herself? Why do I have to stay with Romeo? Did she find out about my secret. Hope not. She sure is evil_, I thought with a smile.

**Romeo's POV-**

"Where is the bathroom?" I mumbled to myself. I have searched the 8th floor for a bathroom. Actually, I was practically running. I am out of breath now. Guess I'll go ask Mirajane. I walked up to her door. The sign said that I can't enter, but I need to enter. I am going to wet my pants soon. I politely knocked on the door. I heard nothing. I knocked again. This time Mirajane opened the door a little , so there was only a crack. Then out of nowhere, she freaking threw a knife at me. Can you believe that? A knife. Luckily, I dodged just in time, but I literally almost wet my pants. _If I did, it would be such an embarrassment to her. Yikes_, I thought. I was running out of time so I yelled "Mirajane where is the bathroom? Tell me!" That was literally embarrassing. Some folks who were just passing by thought that I was an idiot yelling something so stupid in public. Mirajane peeked out of her door. _At least she heard me_, I said in my mind.

**Mirajane's POV-**

"So that was what you wanted." I said. "Just tell me Mirajane." pleaded Romeo. I could tell he was running out of time. "The bathroom is just around the corner, Romeo." I said to him.

**Romeo's POV-**

_Wow. Wow, Romeo_, I thought. I am such an idiot. _I ran all that for nothing. It was just around the corner_, I said in my mind. Wait a second. I yelled out that I needed to go to the bathroom. That means that Wendy heard it. "Shoot." I mumbled. I entered the bathroom to go finish my business.

**Natsu's POV-**

"Did you hear that? It was so funny!" I exclaimed. I was roaring with laughter, and so is Lucy. We were laughing at what Romeo said earlier. I had to admit, saying that in public was so brave of him. "Lets go to the casino!" Lucy said, eyes gleaming with interest. "Yeah!" I replied, knowing that the casino is Lucy's favorite place. "Hurry up and get out cause I need to change! Get out pervert!" screamed Lucy. Not wanting to be called a pervert, I scurried out of the room. I wanted Romeo, Mira, and Wendy to join so I went to tell them.

**Inside RoWen's room~**

**Wendy's POV-**

"Wendy! Romeo! We are going to the casino. Join us?" Natsu said. "Sure!" Romeo and I said in unison. "Hurry up and get dressed!" said Natsu as he walked out of the door. "Shoo, shoo Romeo please." I asked. "Of course, Wendy." replied Romeo as he left our bedroom. _What should I wear_, I thought as I opened my suitcase. Instantly, right before my eyes I knew exactly what to wear. I quickly changed and headed out the door.

**Thank you! See ya next time! Was this chapter interesting? Tell me in the reviews. What do you think Wendy will wear? Chow!^_^ **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the late updates! Don't have much time! This is Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Special thanks to him!**

**Natsu's POV-**

I walked up to Mira's door. After the Romeo incident, one side of me said that I should better not disturb her. The other side of me said that it was ok because I am way stronger than Mira and plus, if she finds out that we went to the casino without notifying her, we would be dead in a few seconds. _She's a devil after all_, I thought. I decided to be brave and knock on her door.

**Mirajane's POV-**

I was preparing for Step Four of the plan when I heard a sudden knock. O_h god_, I thought. I knew exactly who is was without even opening the door. _Of course, it is Natsu. His "knock" isn't even a knock. It was more like a high-five to the door_, I said in my mind. I imagined Natsu, with his usual toothy smile, slapping a door high-five. I chuckled. I was also annoyed. _Didn't he read the sign_, I questioned myself silently. "Guess I'll have to answer it." I said, irritated by the continuous "knocking." I went to the wooden closet. I have already unpacked my belongings. I opened the closet door and took out my precious scythe. It was shiny as ever and ready to be bathed in blood. "This will be fun." I whispered to myself as I walked towards the door. A soft, evil laugh escaped my mouth.

**Natsu's POV-**

"Mira!" I whined, getting impatient. Finally, she opened a crack of the doorway. I could visibly see that her room was pitch black and the only light is coming from one of Mira's eyes that is looking directly at me. I wasn't freaked out at all. "Hey Mira! How are you doi-" I said, but I got cut off when Mira busted out of her room holding a scythe and slammed me to the wall. The point of the blade was a my neck, ready to chop off my head. _Yikes_, I thought. "Talk quick, don't greet!" Mira hissed. "Ok, so do you want to go to the casino with Romeo, Lucy, Wendy, and I?" I answered rapidly. Suddenly, the devilish Mira turned into a sweet Mira with flowers of moe. "Of course I would go Natsu! I would love to go!" she answered sweetly. She skipped back into her room. I stood there, strucked by lighting. _That was not Mira. At all_, I thought. I went to my room. Knowing that Lucy could still be changing, I left a note on the door. It said: "See ya at the casino." I went to the elevators since there was no stairs.

**Romeo's POV-**

"Hey Natsu! Can I join you?" I asked Natsu who was about to enter the elevator. "Yeah!" he replied. We entered the elevator. "Where are you going?" I questioned. "To the casino." He answered sickly. I smiled. _Hope the girls won't take long_, I thought.

**Inside RoWen's bedroom~**

**Wendy's POV-**

_This should be alright_, I said in my mind. I checked myself again in the mirror, making sure I look perfect for the night. I exited the room seeing a little note on the floor. I read it and chuckled. In script, Romeo wrote: "Casino on 2nd floor. Meet cha there. ~Ro." "Thanks." I mumbled. I hurried to the elevator, worried that Romeo might be bored of waiting for me. I pressed the number 2 and then I pressed the close button.

**Romeo's POV-**

Natsu and I exited the elevator. I helped him to his feet and we walked to the casino. We were inside the casino. We knew we had to wait for everyone else, so we sat on a nearby sofa. "Hello there. I knew it was you, Romeo." someone from behind me said. I turned around, shocked to see who was there.

**Bye Minna-San! See you next time! Who is the stranger? Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and followers! Love you guys! (NOT IN ROMANTIC MANNER) ^_^**


	6. Side Story

**Hello my friends! This chapter is going to be a side story. Sorry! I needed time to think about the next scenario and who the mysterious person is. At the end if this chapter, I will limit the mysterious person to three Fairy Tail mages. They will all be men. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Special thanks to him!**

**Normal POV-**

While Lucy and the others are on their wonderful vacation, what happens at the guild? We'll find out soon.

**Cana's POV-**

"Yo, Mirajane! Give me another tub of booze!" I asked, drunk. "Cana! Mira is not here remember? Go get it yourself, you lazy pig!" Macao said, annoyed. "YOU CALL ME A PIG?! YOU KNOW THAT I AM NOT FAT YOU OLD HOG!" I said angrily as I walked to the counter to get my booze. "Chill Cana. Your so loud." said Laxus. _He's as cool as ever_, I thought.

**Gildarts's POV-**

"Cana, my sweet love. What are you smiling about?" I asked, curious. "Nothing and I am not your sweet love Gildarts!" Cana yelled at me. I flinched. "I said pipe down!" repeated Laxus. "Oops, sorry." Cana replied. _Hmm. Suspicious_, I thought. I decided to push that aside in my mind and go outside.

**Normal POV-**

Meanwhile...

**Ezra's POV-**

_What a sunny day. It's so beautiful_, I said in my mind. I had been shopping for groceries. Suddenly, I bumped into someone with bright blue hair. Instantly, I recognized him._ Jellal. Jellal? JELLAL?! What is he doing here_, I thought.

**Jellal's POV-**

I turned around and saw Ezra there. "Hey Ezra." I greeted politely. "Hello Jellal. Why are you here?" Ezra questioned me. "I was looking for you." I replied. "For me?" Ezra asked, turning a shade of pink. I smiled. _She is so cute_, I thought. "So Ezra. Will you go to the brand new botanical garden with me? I loved to see the unique plants with you." I asked nervously.

**Ezra's POV-**

I could not believe it. Jellal just asked me on a date. A date. "Sure. I have to drop this off at the guild." I said, flushed. "No problem. Wait for me at the botanical garden." Jellal said. I responded with an "ok" and dashed towards the guild. I crashed through the doors and placed the food on the counter. Then I zoomed back out. I ran to my house to get changed. I put on a sky blue, ruffle halter top with some denim shorts. I put my silky, red hair in a braid. I slipped into my sandals and rushed out the door.

**Jellal's POV-**

"Ezra, you look beautiful." I said. "Thanks." Ezra replied, with pink. We entered the botanical garden.

**Normal POV-**

Jellal and Ezra explored the botanical garden. They have some romantic moments and some embarrassing moments.

**Ezra's POV-**

Jellal and I had so much fun. We were in the butterfly zone. Since no one was there, Jellal took his chance. "Ezra, will you let me steal a kis-" Jellal asked but before he could finish, I literally kiss him.

**Gildarts's POV-**

I found a new botanical garden and so I explored it. I wandered into the butterfly zone and I SAW Ezra and Jellal kissing. _They do look good together though_, I thought. Then suddenly, I knew what Cana was up to. I ran out of the botanical garden and rushed to the guild. _Cana was in love. With Laxus. That bastard_, I said in my mind. I opened the doors and spotted Laxus. "Laxus. I challenge you to a duel." I said. "Accepted." Laxus replied.

**Thanks everyone! See you next time! The mysterious person is limited to these three: Macao, Elfman, Freed. Which one do you think it is? Tell me in the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! This chapter was delayed so much! Sorry! I needed at least 4 people to guess who the ,mysterious person was. It was Freed. You'll see him later. I was going to post this on Monday(6/10/13) but the internet didn't work. On Tuesday(6/11/13) I wanted to try to post this. I almost finished typing everything up. I went to another tab to get inspiration and when I went back to the fanfiction tab, everything went blank. So that is what happened. This is Chapter 5. Enjoy!(Whoa, that was one long intro!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Special thanks to him!**

**Lucy's POV-**

"Shoot!" I whispered to myself. It has been 10 whole minutes since the time I was suppose to get to the casino. I totally lost track of time and I think I went overboard. I finished up my last touches and rushed out of the room. _Everyone must be worried sick. Hope I don't look to fancy_, I thought. I was wearing a baby pink, long, strapless dress. From my hip and down, ruffles were everywhere. At my hip, there layed a pink, satin bow. My hair was in a bun and I had earrings and heels that match the color of my dress on. What took me so long was picking a dress. I was so picky. I rushed into the elevator.

**Romeo's POV-**

"Freed?! Why are you here?" I exclaimed loudly. "I am here with Evergreen and Elfman." Freed responded, calmly. "Let me guess. Evergreen came because she wanted to relax here. Elfman came because of Evergreen. You came because of Mirajane. Am I right?" I said, with a casual attitude. "Um, yes." He answered, blushing hard. "I warn you. Don't disturb Mirajane. She will butcher you if you bother her. That is what she almost did to me." I warned with a serious face. "I will take your advice into consideration. Bye then." Freed replied. Then he left. A few minutes later, Natsu finally woke up from his unconsciousness. "Hey Romeo. Is Lucy and Wendy here yet?" He questioned. "Not here yet. You can go ahead. I'll look for them." I replied. "Okay, see ya." Natsu said, grinned, and then left. _Why aren't they here yet? They are so slow. Girls_, I said in my mind.

**Freed's POV-**

_Maybe Romeo is right. After all, Mirajane is a devil. I don't want to die_, I thought. "Wait a second. I totally forgot about Laxus! He is still at the guild! What a bad person I am! I should not be in Laxus's group! I am going back to the guild!" I said and declared. I zoomed out of the lobby and jumped on a boat.

**Wendy's POV-**

"My, that was tough." I said, trying to catch my breath. When I exited the elevator, a huge crowd was there. I had to push my way through. I was cautious of my dress, trying not to ruin it. I finally reached the casino. "Hello Wendy!" Romeo said, gleaming. "Hello Romeo. I was late because there was a huge crowd at the elevator. I had to push my way through. Is Lucy and Natsu here?" I explained as I took a seat on a nearby sofa. "Lucy is still not here. Natsu is already enjoying. Your dress is very pretty." Romeo complimented. I flushed._ He's so sweet_, I thought. I was wearing a turquoise dress that reached down to my knees. There is a silvery belt at my hip and The top part of my dress is covered in silver sparkle and the bottom half "poofs" a little. Since I couldn't stand heels, I wore some blue sandals. They have silver details on them. I decided to use my hair as jewelry. It means that instead is wearing necklaces and earrings, I would fancy up my hair. I took some hair at the front part of my face and drew them back. I pinned them in place. I found this silver star-like clip and clipped it on top of the pins. I bought this glitter spray in the color silver. Once you spray it on your hair, you have sparkles in your hair. I sprayed it on to my hair ends, making it look like I dyed my hair silver. On yeah, it is washable, so I'll be fine. Both of us sat on the sofa and the awkward silence continues.

**Lucy's POV-**

I rushed out of the elevator and into the casino. "Lucy, you were late!" Romeo exclaimed. "Sorry. So where's Natsu?" I asked. "He is already enjoying himself. Lets go." He replied. Both Wendy and I nodded and we started to walk.

**Elfman's POV-**

"Hey Natsu!" I yelled. "Yo, Elfman! Are you here alone?" He questioned, slyly. Yeah, what's wrong? I'm a MAN!" I responded with confidence. "Did you read the sign? It said that you are only allowed to enter this resort with more that 2 people. Did you read the sign?" Natsu asked, grinning. "Um, um, um yeah." I stuttered. "Where is the second person?" Natsu asked again. I was unable to speak. If I tell him that I came here with Evergreen, he will gibber jabber about it all the time. "Busted." Natsu said, slyly, as he walked away.

**That's it, Minna! See you soon! If you were wondering if you will ever see Freed again in this fanfiction, you will. In later chapters. I have a response to the following user:**

**Sabiyyah2: You said that Wendy will wear gothic clothes. If you pay attention to the anime, I don't think you wear gothic clothes to a casino. In the anime, Natsu, Lucy and others were wearing dressy clothes, such as dresses. Thanks for your suggestion anyway!**

**Bye bye, my friends! Talk to you guys next time! XD**


End file.
